chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lie Detection
Lie detection is the ability to sense when others lie or decieve. Characters *Sue Landers has this ability naturally. *Gabriel Gray took this ability from Sue Landers in World 2 and World 11. *Noah Gray has absorbed the ability. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability from Sylar in World 2 and World 11. *Ulysses Lewin has this ability as well. *Cadel Cunningham will also possess this ability naturally. *Teddy Steele has this ability naturally. Limits 'Sue Landers' Sue's ability was a passive ability which worked continually, and seemed limited to detecting deliberate spoken lies. The sensation this evoked within her was described as a tingling. The ability seemed to function in a similar manner to a traditional lie detection machine, and therefore it is unknown if a person could be trained to evade and trick the ability. [[Gabriel Gray|'Sylar']] Since he took this from Sue Landers, Gabriel has the same limits as she does. He seems to also sense when he lies himself. His capacity to detect lies, however, has occasionally been shown to be foiled, such as by use of identity theft and deception in World 2. He can also be deceived using feigning. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie again has similar limits to Sue and her father, but will no longer sense her own lies because of having gained deception. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to his twin sister. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to his niece and nephew in World 2. In World 11, he has similar limits to Sue Landers and Sylar, but cannot be deceived using feigning since he has also mimicked that ability and gained its immunity to itself. 'Ulysses Lewin' Ulysses has a very simple version of this ability. He can sense when someone is telling him the truth, and when someone is lying to him. His ability will not sense it as a lie, if the person telling him believes it to be true, and he can lie personally. When someone lies, he is able to sense it, but it doesn't 'tingle', he simply knows. 'Cadel Cunningham' Cadel will be able to sense when a person lies deliberately, or lies when suspecting it is untrue, and he will experience a tingling sensation similar to Sue Landers. He will not be able to sense it when he lies himself. It is known that it would be possible for a person to train himself or herself to deceive the ability, but doing so would be difficult and would take a great deal of time and practice. For him, the ability will be passive and constant at first, but he will eventually learn to deactivate it at will, though he'll only chose to do so rarely. 'Teddy Steele' All that is known is that Teddy can detect lies and can tell when people are trying to deceive her. Similar Abilities *Aura reading can also be used to detect a lie *Truth activation is the ability to access the truth and to force others to speak it *Reality perception is the ability to sense reality and truth, and can see through lies *Truth manipulation can be used to detect truth and lies *Detection can be used to detect a lie *Deception is the ability to lie without being detected *Lie induction is the ability to force others to lie *Advanced lie detection is the ability to detect all lies whether deliberate or not, detect deception and be unable to lie oneself *Unmasking is the ability to unmask truth to oneself and others Category:Abilities